


reset

by boxofnothing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Bittersweet Ending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Kindred Spirits, Minor Violence, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofnothing/pseuds/boxofnothing
Summary: Two souls destined to be together, forever intertwined, but never at rest. They will forever go round and round. Continuing to just reset.





	reset

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a while ago and posted it on FF. I actually forgot about but I'm sitting here in the ski lodge waiting for my sister to finish training and wanted to reread one of my other fics and that got me into rereading my other fics and I found this guy. I really like this one and didn't realize I didn't post it on here. So here you all go. It' bittersweet but sometimes we need to lighten up from all the fluff we take in.
> 
> -M

They started together. 

 

Two souls born from the same star. It was almost unheard of but it happened sometimes. An angel and a boy born from the same light, destined to forever be intertwined.

 

The souls had to be together. No matter the consequences. Souls from the same light and similar light belong together.

 

An angel and a human.

 

A pair that could never be together.

 

Angels were sworn to protect their partner. Not fall in love. They were meant to judge and tend to their partner. Not fall in love. Angels are born of love, but can never feel it. It went against the grain.

 

They were to watch.

 

Cygnus was born to watch over and guide the boy. She swore to protect him from harm and watch as he grew. She watched his heart fall in love and get broken time and time again. She watched him live and learn. She watched him fall and bruise. And eventually, she herself fell in love with the boy turned man.

 

She broke the law.

 

The one and only rule of the angels. Do not fall in love. One can grow attached,  but cannot love. And she broke it.

 

She fought against the power and said she can’t control how she feels. She loves him. So she was punished. Those who break rules are punished.

 

Angels have to obey the laws. How will the others learn?

 

Cygnus was to be made the example.

 

She was slowly becoming human. Angels are able to control their feelings. Keep them hidden and invisible. They can keep them hidden behind walls and doors. Angels don’t fall in love and they don’t control their partner. Angels guide their partner to their fate even if it is painful. Angels make their partner the best they can before they reach the end of the road. They don’t sway their partner away from their fate because it is too painful for them to bear.

 

So she was punished.

 

She damned her soul and his to a forever cycle of pain and misery. They will never be able to breathe. Never be able to rest. They will forever be turning. Round and round in a never-ending cycle.

 

She damned their souls to being in a human vessel forever.

 

Only able to reset once their souls have touched each other in some way.

 

_ reset _

 

They were the children of feuding families. Brought together by their hatred of the feud. They were friends then lovers. She was going to tell him she was pregnant when his brother found her and ran her through. Her secret died with her. He lived the rest of his life lonely till he met another fair woman. They lived a lonesome life, her never being able to have a child.

 

_ reset _

 

The next he was a blacksmith and she was the miller’s daughter. They met and fell in love living a quiet and happy life before she died in her sleep one night many years later.

 

_ reset _

 

In another, he was a thief and robbed her blind. They never met again, but he was never really able to sell the necklace of a swan he had swiped from her.

 

_ reset _

 

She was killed by an ogre before they ever met. He killed the ogre not even knowing it had killed her.

 

_ reset _

 

They met in a bar and had one night together. She never really thought about him until a month later when she realized she had missed her bleeding cycle for the month. She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that would never know his father.

 

_ reset _

 

They were childhood sweethearts and grew up in love with each other. They got married at 18 and lived blissfully for a year before he was forced to enlist in the navy and left her alone. He never came back and she always wondered what became of him.

 

_ reset _

 

She was a princess and he was a lieutenant. Their love was forbidden, but great. She wanted to marry him, but her parents had already arranged her marriage. She was wed to a man she had never met before they were able to spend their lives together. 

 

_ reset _

 

He was a hostage on her ship and sentenced to death. She thought about pardoning him and letting him join her crew. But she decided to stay with killing him. He died only knowing he was killed by a swan.

 

_ reset _

 

In another he kidnaped her and she fell in love with him. They were free on the high seas when her father found them and banished him from the kingdom. She ran away from home to try and find him, but she never did.

 

_ reset _

 

They were arranged to be wed but they hated each other. It wasn’t until they realized that the hate had turned to love that they were able to live their lives out happily.

 

_ reset. _

 

She was a nurse on the battlefield and he was a soldier. She was the one who put the sheet over his body.

 

_ reset _

 

She was married and he was in love. Their affair was a secret until it wasn’t and she didn’t choose him.

 

_ reset _

 

They were friends and she needed a kidney and he agreed. His kidney gave her another year, but she needed another one and he didn’t have one to give that time.

 

_ reset. _

 

He was a pirate and she was a stowaway. He gave her passage out of the kingdom and she gave him nothing. But she came back to him a few years later when she wanted passage back. But that time she didn’t give him nothing. 

 

_ reset _

 

He was her brother’s best friend. He had loved her since forever, but he was convinced she only ever saw him as a brother. She didn’t. It wasn’t until it was too late that they admitted how they felt. She was married and so was he.

 

_ reset _

 

He was her best friend’s fiancé. They slept together once because they loved each other, but they never told a soul. She mattered too much to her to hurt her the way she had been hurt before. They didn’t see each other again until both of them were alone again. They died together.

 

_ reset _

 

She was a bank teller and he was a customer. They only ever saw each other on his payday, Tuesdays.

 

_ reset. _

 

Her father took his hand. She never forgave him for that. The love of her life was never able to hold her in both hands.

 

_ reset _

 

She was a flight attendant and he was the bomber.

 

_ reset _

 

He was a rich Wall Street broker and she was homeless. He passed her on the street once and looked at her with disgust before walking past.

 

_ reset _

 

She was cursed and he didn’t even know he was looking for her. He just saw a swan floating in a pond when he saw her change. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He kissed her and broke the curse. They lived their lives out happily until they died.

 

_ reset _

 

In another, she was a YouTuber and he was just one of her millions of followers. She didn’t even know he existed.

 

_ reset _

 

He was a pirate believing he could never find what he needed and she was a Savior hiding behind walls. A little boy brought them together and showed them that they truly could love.

 

_ reset _

 

It was a never-ending cycle. They could never rest together and be happy. They would never have a chance to just live out eternity together like they were supposed to. But their souls would forever be intertwined. They would never live a life without some sort of contact.

 

They needed something to trigger the reset.

 

Their lives would never reset without the connection.

 

Their souls craved it. And it was what caused them to continue to go round and round.

 

_ reset _

  
  



End file.
